


One Piece: Reborn as a Skypiean

by Master4thWall



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Wings, Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Evil, Evil Plans, F/M, Fanfiction, Observation Haki (One Piece), One Piece Spoilers, One Piece Universe, Skypiea (One Piece), ambitious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master4thWall/pseuds/Master4thWall
Summary: He rose from the rabbit hole, only to fall into the abyss.Death wasn't his end as Fate had planned something else for him. A new life in the familiar world of pirates and admirals.As a member of the not-so-special Winged race.**This is a One Piece Fanfic.Mc will be reborn as a Skypiean, or to be more specific, he will be a Shandorian.**[I do not own One Piece, the characters, or the contents. They are all owned by Oda Eiichiro.]**
Kudos: 1





	One Piece: Reborn as a Skypiean

Chapter 1

Title: Death.  
.....

"Don't mix with the bad kids, and stay away from girls." The middle-aged woman said as she tidied my white shirt. "If a girl comes to you by themselves only then talk, okay?" 

"Alright, alright. See you, bye."

The woman has an above-average figure with her hair in a ponytail. She looked beautiful for a middle-aged woman, but the bags under her eyes can prove her not-so-beautiful life. 

She is my mom. My only family along with my older brother. 

"Be careful on your way, son," She said from the door. " And watch out for cars!"

I smile hearing her words. She worries too much when it comes to me and my brother.

Shaking my head, I exhale a heavy breath. "I will, mom. You have to be careful too... Then I'll be leaving for real now, bye."

She gave me a kind smile as I prepared to walk away. 

…..

After parting with mom and leaving our average-looking house, I started to walk towards my destination.

But, suddenly stopping in the empty road, I almost became lost in thought. But I shake my head quickly and release another sigh. "Fuh, let's not think too much. I have a long day today, can't mess it up."

I then start to walk again. The empty road of the winter morning is engulfed in the cold mist. Nevertheless, for some reason, this type of atmosphere is my favorite.

Currently, I'm going to college. Since this is my first day at college, I can't be late at all. I need to maintain a perfect-guy persona there… just like how I did in highschool.

Thinking this, I started to walk faster. But, as I'm going to the place where my destiny is supposed to be decided, I can't help but be reminiscent of my life until now.

I was a child born in an above-average family. A family not that bad, but wasn't the best. But still, I was happy as a child. My parents never had any problems fulfilling my small wishes, so I lived a relatively good childhood compared to many other people I know of. 

I wasn't what people would have called a 'naughty child', but I also wasn't the most nicest one. Nonetheless, I had a nice childhood since I always listened to my parents. However, that's until I became a teenager.

Everything was fine until I stepped into my teenage life. Like most teenagers, I entered the so-called 'rebellious' phase. I started to spend my time with the few friends I had, also spending my Dad's hard-earned money on a whim. Although I didn't stoop as low as taking drugs, I can't say it was any better. 

This all happened until a few years ago.

That time, I started to have changes in my personality and the way of my thinking. I also started to fall from the school's top. The disappointment of my parents still lingers in my eyes. But their disappointment wasn't enough to change me back. Because at that time, I the insensitive piece of shit didn't care about anyone other than me, not even my family. 

I was just being aroused into games, anime, and everything I thought was fun. Furthermore, since I've had grown up and had a pretty good boy, I wasn't even scared of getting a beating from my dad.

Sigh… A few years ago, I was less than an average run-down teenager, wasting the crucial time of my life in search of entertainment, I didn't know the outside world. 

I was such a waste back then.

Fortunately, this was a very short time of my life. I stopped my obsession with these things 2 years after I started having them. But, the reason wasn't fortunate in any way...

Like they say, "Good times never last." 

This saying goes perfectly with me. Though I don't think my days back then were anything but 'good', at least the good thing was my family's condition, which improved tremendously since my father got a promotion.

Everything was going smooth until that shitty thing happened. 

Something bad happened to my father, the father I saw as a superhero back then. 

My dad was a Police-officer. Yes, he 'was' one, but not anymore. That's a thing of the past. Not that he retired, but because he is no more...

From a young age, I knew of my father as a righteous person, and the career of a Policeman was like that of superheroes to me. At some point, I even dreamed of being one myself… Fortunately, my naïve self isn't so naive anymore.

One night, my father returned home and got angry without any particular reason. He broke the things in the house, threw stuff at us two brothers, but most importantly, he even hit my mom… My brother and I got very angry at him that day. But confusing us all, he just took his car and left without explaining anything.

He was a caring father, who never acted that way before. So we were naturally very perplexed. It was clear to us that he was frustrated with something, but after his return no matter how much we asked he never answered.

"Maybe it's like the movies. Maybe he is being pressured to do criminal activities. Maybe some criminal is threatening to hurt our family?" Thoughts like these were common for any teenager of my age to have in that situation, and I did have them.

Later, I thought these things which only happened in the movies were impossible to happen in real life. But now… now I sometimes question myself, is life any less dramatic than a movie? 

….

In the end, We never got to find out what was actually wrong with him. Because he was soon killed in a crossfire between two criminal groups. Or at least that's what the officials told us... Furthermore, since his body was terribly damaged, they didn't even let us bury him ourselves.

We didn't need to be smart to know all of them were liars, and their words were nothing but lie… we tried to do some research but nobody helped us. It was as if the whole world was against us.

But what could we do? We already lost the head of our family. And It's not like we even had any relatives with powerful backgrounds who would have helped us. We didn't have anything that we could have done to give our deceased father peace after his death. 

My happy family turned black-and-white after this. Even the subsidy we were to receive on our father's behalf was also halved. Again, we didn't know why everything was against us. 

However, soon everything became obvious. Nobody was plotting against us out of resentment. Instead, they were just living their lives just like us. They were just trying to gain favor for themselves, without caring about others… In a sense, they were like me. 

...Not long after my father's death, one of my father's colleagues received a big promotion and suddenly had all the money to buy a new house and cars. Not only that, the reason for my father's promotion, the big criminal he caught a few months ago which got him in the newspaper…. Funny thing is, that criminal was also released. He was declared innocent after a month of father's death.

Of course, there wasn't any complete proof of anything. But we weren't dumb enough to not see the things right in front of our eyes.

...Even the current me can't believe how much frustration my family felt at that time. 

To be honest, I could understand what those bastards might have been thinking. "If we are gaining benefits by harming a stranger, then why won't we do it?"

Hahaha… we even knew the names of the ones responsible for Dad's death… Everything… everything was in front of our eyes, yet we couldn't do anything! Even if we were seeing everything, we had to act like we were blind! I want to kill all--calm down… deep breaths.

"Huuuh….fuhh…huuhh…"

At that time how I wanted something like a superpower so that I could kill all of them. So that I could chop their head off so that I could cut their limbs one by one!

...But sadly, reality wasn't on my side, and things like absolute power are nothing but fantasy in this world.

Fortunately, absolute power wasn't the only way to fuck those bastards over. There were many other ways for me to achieve my goal of destroying them. Political power, Financial power, Military power, and so on. These are the other ways for me to give all of them a torturous death.

But back then, I didn't have the luxury to nurture myself on becoming a high figure in this fucked up society. It's not that we didn't have enough money to admit me in a high school, but the reason was… because another horrible thing happened to my family. 

At that time of emergency, my big brother went very sick… It was dangerous enough for him to go through a big surgery… Of course, we didn't have any problem doing his surgery, but almost all of our funds were expended there… and the worse thing is, he even missed his graduation exam while being bedridden.

Since we didn't have enough money to continue his studies at the private university he was attending, my brother didn't have any chance to graduate next year too. We had hit a block… at that time there was no other choice but for me to start working.

But mom definitely didn't want me to work. However, if I didn't work she would have to. Both I and my brother were absolutely against her doing any kind of work.

At first, we thought it was fortunate for us to have many big names in our contact list through my father's job. But soon, reality again hit us like a bitch, and we got to see the truth of this society.

Because everyone we asked for help had similar answers to our plea.

"Ah, I'm busy these days. I will help him find a job a week or at most, a month later."

"Sorry, we are all filled."

"Hello? I can't hear you, hello?"

Excuses. We asked for help in our worse time and all we received in return were excuses!?

Nothing came to our mind, and we were reaching a point where it was getting hard to properly eat 3 meals. I couldn't let this happen, not at all. So I secretly took a job at a construction site nearby.

...I did my job for 3 months until I was caught red-handed by mom… Heh, I still remember how she cried in the crowd. Now that I'm old, I can see why she reacted that way. After all, I was never allowed to do any heavy work in my whole life before.

...Ugh, my eyes are getting moist again. Sigh, let's calm down.

Anyway, after that, I had to stop working. I was very worried about what will happen now. But fortunately, my brother soon recovered, and even after our disagreement, he decided to look for a job with that health condition. 

But since he missed his graduation, he couldn't find a good job. In the end, after searching very hard, he got a job with a minimum pay up. Still, anything was better than nothing at that point. Because of that job, slowly we were getting better bit by bit.

At that time seeing him work so hard, I couldn't help but feel worthless. After all, my brother's grades were never good, yet he was bearing all the pressure of the family… Where I could have studied things that would have helped me earn money from a young age… If I tried I would have definitely succeeded. Yet, I couldn't do anything for my family. 

Regardless, I am surely indebted to my brother. Soon after starting to earn money again, he admitted me into High-school. I will surely repay him in the future.

…..

Like that, my first-year high school life started.

After getting into highschool again, I had one thought, "It was time for a comeback!" I had to stay behind two grades since I wasn't able to attend school at all for 2 years, but it didn't matter. Since I did study the high school books myself whenever I got the chance, I will surely ace my grades.

By then, I had completely stopped doing naive and childish things. Rather, I was dead-serious at everything. Only trying to do my best at school while secretly doing some part-time jobs.

With my grades, it wasn't that hard to become the top of the class and also the favorite student of the teachers. Studying was easy too since like I said, I did read the books before in the previous years.

But being the apple of all the teacher's eyes, it was unavoidable to be the symbol of jealousy and envy of the other students. But, that's where my advantages came to play. I was two years older than them and with the labor, I did while working, I had a pretty good body. So no kid really tried to pick a fight with me. After all, teenagers are naturally scared of strong looking guys. 

This also attracted the attention of girls, but unfortunately, I didn't have the luxury to play around by keeping a girlfriend. I already had plans to marry a rich girl who will bring me large benefits.

Next came into the 'bosses' of the school. There are always a few kids who would be the ones to hold 'powers' at school. They were thick-skinned so they didn't get scared of teachers too...

In my school, the ones who were 'boss' were actually the 1st year's since they had terrible/excellent(?) backgrounds.

I even knew most of them from before. But the leader of the circle was someone particularly close to me. He was 2 years younger than me, so now he was in the same grade as me. His father was also a police officer, so we knew each other by our fathers' relationships. 

In younger years, he saw me as a big brother figure and I used to play with him like how a big brother would do too. 

Luckily the naïve guy still saw me as his big brother even after so many years.

But to me, he was a person of the past. A memory that is not useful for my growth. But after finding out that he was the current 'ruler' of the school, his uses were countless. I only had to act as his 'friend'.

...At this point, I didn't consider anyone my friend or anything even close to that. To me, only my family mattered now. When we asked for help from this guy's father, not only did he not help at all, he even threatened us to not disturb him after this...

However, now wasn't the time to hate the kid for his father, because... I wasn't the same guy as before, and I also wasn't playing around anymore. I was more mature than the high school kids my age, so manipulating kids like him were simple.

But of course, I'll get my revenge on the ones responsible for all of this shit, including his father… Because the ones who refused to help us… They are the same as the fuckers who killed my dad! None of them will get out of this alive! If I don't give them all an awful death, I won't die a peaceful death myself.

...But first, I need to grow in power. In this world where something like absolute power doesn't exist, I have to use my brain to grow in power.

Until I grow more, I need to be patient and use these bunch of bastards to their full potential. None of them will be wasted. 

….

So after this, using this 'little brother' of mine, I started interacting with the kids in that circle with influential backgrounds. And soon, with our previous relationship, we became very 'close friends'.

I still didn't see any of them as my friend, of course. But they had many uses for me. Like money for example! 

Money is always important, and it was important back in my high school days too. Even saving some small pocket money helped my family a lot. 

So, If I needed to buy anything, or actually even when I didn't have anything to buy, I frequently asked them for money. To them, such money was nothing, and they already knew about my family's condition, so maybe it was their pity. But it didn't matter, it's not like I cared anyway. Money is money after all.

In the end, by being with them I enjoyed a high-school life where no one could do anything for me. I hung out with the kids at the back, but my grades were at the top. So it was a win-win situation.

But besides this win, I had a big plan on my mind to help me jump a few stairs of life. I worked hard to manipulate them to seem like a 'good friend'. So, I will definitely take payment for my flawless acting. And I did receive it, it was my "reward". This reward is where I'm going right now.

...Hmm? I have reached the cross-walks already… I didn't even notice with these thoughts lingering in my head.

I then stopped to check the signal. The signal was red but no car could be seen so early in the morning. 

"Not sure why the college is so early in the morning. But it doesn't matter, I have to work hard to gain something good…"

Even though no car can be seen, I didn't cross the road. I was a little nervous today, I felt a car would suddenly come and hit me if I took a step forward. So I stopped at the side of the road waiting for the signal to turn green.

It was a winter morning, and in atmospheres like these when it's very early in the morning, or in the darkest night with no sign of people I feel like a free bird. Free, as if I'm flying in the sky. 

I'm also feeling very excited since this is that day which I have been planning on since the first day of highschool. This is the start of the plan that I made after my father's death. I'm still many steps behind on achieving my true goal, after all. 

My revenge.

Throughout the three years of high school, since I was the 1st seat of my entire class, receiving a scholarship wasn't difficult. But I didn't want to be admitted to just any random college. I wanted to go to the best of the best colleges. And luckily, there is a college extremely close to my house which meets my requirements.

But honestly, let alone scholarship, it's even hard to get admitted there for normal students. 

But... I was able to get the best possible scholarship offer from that college! 

Why? 

It's amusing because it was all thanks to my 'friends' who used their connections and even used a large amount of cash to let me receive a scholarship in a college like this.

"They really think of me as a true friend don't they? Heh, pitiful. But they deserve it."

Yes, they deserve it. Doing all kinds of shitty things, like molesting girls and even going as far as raping them. Taking drugs and doing more criminal activities… They deserved things worse than death. Compared to them, I did nothing. I'm as pure as a cheery blossom.

Even though I mixed with them a lot, I never took any risks like doing anything illegal, since I didn't want my mother to hide her face because of me… Yes, It's all because of my family. If they weren't here, I would have been a completely different guy. Most likely a big criminal.

Though even now my life isn't the best, it would be after my graduation. Even at this very moment, I am mulling over how I should get closer to people at the college. I have already researched most of the students, again with the help of my 'friends'. I have a few targets this time. There are quite a few rich girls in this college, I have many plans to seduce one of them who is not only beautiful but also comes from a formidable background so that I and my family can lead a luxurious life. 

"I would do everything to ease my and my family's lifestyle! This is my final goal." Yes, this is my final goal besides taking revenge.

My mind was busy in thoughts, and seeing the traffic light turning green, my body automatically moved to cross the road. My mind was too much into deep thoughts to have checked the road.

*BEEP* *BEEP* 

Like a hammer hitting an eggshell, my thoughts were shattered by the sound of a car's horn. I abruptly looked that way where the sound came from and felt my heart went cold. After many years, I felt a cold shiver run through my forehead for the first time. I felt scared.

A school bus was coming towards me at full speed! 

I tried to run, move my legs, and get away. But no, I couldn't move. Even though it seems I'm using all my strength to move, I actually can't move a muscle.

Then I noticed something. The world around me was slow, both the bus and my body was also moving very slowly… I-It seems my brain is working at an unbelievable speed due to me being at the door of death. It's trying to think of every possible way to survive. SHIT!!

In this slow-motion, I can see the bus is filled with elementary students and…. the driver bastard seems to be drunk. Why did they let a drunk asshole drive a school bus?! THAT BASTARD!! 

BAM!

I didn't get the chance to do or think anything else as the bus hit me hard and I got sent flying like a rag-doll crashing on the asphalt. But it didn't end there as the bus hadn't stopped and it came rushing towards me, crushing my head into paste. I could feel stuffs coming out of my broken skull. 

The world around me started to go dark as I was only left regretting the things I didn't get to achieve. The well-being of my family, the time I wasted in my younger days, the good and bad things I did in my pathetic life. These were the only things that were flowing through my head as everything went dark... Fuck it hurts.

Death came to me unexpectedly. But, I still have a lot to do...

God, if you are there… Fuck you.

**  
**  
**  
A/N: I know the Prologue was too long, 3833 words😅.

But I wanted you guys to have a decent understanding of Mc's personality. You'll also have a better idea of any of Mc's actions after being reborn.  
You can say this will be an Evil Mc fic.

Discord: https://discord.gg/sek3gZV2jg


End file.
